callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SVU
The SVU-AS is a bullpup sniper rifle that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The SVU-AS also appears as a purchasable wall weapon in the Zombies map, Die Rise. Multiplayer The SVU-AS is the least powerful sniper rifle, but it also has the least recoil and the highest fire rate of all sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Without the Suppressor, the SVU-AS kills in a single headshot, but it takes two shots to kill if aimed anywhere besides the head. When using the Suppressor, it is always a two-shot-kill in Core modes. The player does not need to be particularly accurate with the SVU-AS as it has the highest firecap and largest magazine in its class, so missed shots can be compensated for. The SVU-AS is effective for medium to long range engagements. In Hardcore mode, the SVU-AS is a one-shot kill anywhere to the body. The default zoom of the SVU-AS is higher than the ACOG sight's zoom and the low level of the Variable Zoom, but it is lower than the default zoom of other sniper rifles. Zombies The SVU-AS appears in Die Rise, and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. It is a reasonably effective as a support weapon, due to relatively low recoil and high fire rate, even though it has relatively low damage for a sniper rifle. Using it in conjunction with Double Tap Root Beer and aiming for headshots causes it to be a one-shot-kill until rounds slightly above 40. It is also pinpoint accurate, similar to the other sniper rifles post patch. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the '''Shadowy Veil Utilizer '''and comes with a Variable Zoom scope. It starts out with a 12-round magazine and 192 rounds in reserve. Upon obtaining the SVU-AS, the player will recieve a message from Richtofen, if playing as Samuel Stuhlinger, or from Dr. Maxis, if playing as one of the other three characters. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery SVU-AS BOII.png|The SVU-AS in first-person view. SVU-AS Crossair BOII.png|View through default mounted scope. SVU-AS Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. SVU-AS Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SVU-AS. Trivia *The SVU-AS uses 7.62x54mmR rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *It is the second sniper rifle to be available in Zombies outside of the Mystery Box, the first being the scoped Kar98k in the sniper cabinet in Nacht der Untoten. *While crawling and firing, the RPM will be cut in half. This is also true for the XPR-50. *The SVU-AS also used a different scope model in beta, which is no longer present. *In Die Rise , when first purchasing the SVU-AS, it will have 48 rounds in reserve, but when a Max Ammo is received, the maximum reserve ammunition count will increase to 96. *The SVU-AS has a very similar reload animation to the Dragunov. *The SVU-AS will still retain its red tint near the front of the weapon when most camouflages are applied to it. *The SVU-AS has an unusable folded bipod. **The bipod in the Create-a-Class picture is folded backwards whereas in-game, the bipod is folded forward. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles